kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
is a Phantom that was born from the body of a youth named , whom he killed and assumed his form. More overbearing than Medusa, Phoenix pressures their subordinates into following their orders. Profile *Gate: *Mythological Basis: The Phoenix *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon's Dragon Breath (9); Kamen Rider Wizard Water Dragon's Dragon Freeze Whip (16); *Height: 246cm *Weight: 162kg History Phoenix came into being the day that Yugo Fujia, a kind, quiet and hard-working florist, was abducted as a sacrifice for the Sabbath ritual. As a result, Yugo died with Phoenix assuming his original self's form. However, phoenix is very hot-blooded and violent, very much different from the Gate he was born from. That mind set and berserker habit got him to be an observer with Medusa after he killed an assigned Gate by mistake. From there, he observed the other Phantoms as they attempt to create more Phantoms from despairing humans. But after Minotauros, Hellhound, Caitsìth, and Gnome were all killed by Kamen Rider Wizard who foiled their way, Yugo loses his cool and begins to rage because of Haruto's interferences. When Medusa turned down his offer to handle a young Gate named Hiroki Itoh, Pheonix talks Wiseman into letting him do it and is given directions to go after the boy's parents. Though he used his chance to overpower Wizard, Phoenix is quickly destroyed by Wizard's Flame Dragon yet revived at nightfall with much of his mana depleted. Phoenix later confronts Wizard to prevent his interference in a Phantom's attack, introducing himself. During Christmas Eve, Phoenix goes after a Gate named Tatsuro and sends him into despair by burning the presents that Tatsuro was going to give to the children of the orphanage he grew up in. Though he overwhelms Flame Dragon, Phoenix is destroyed by Water Dragon and revived only after Wizard undid the Phantom's handiwork. When Wiseman orders him to not meddle in Medusa's affairs or attack Wizard, Phoenix took his anger out on some drunks by picking a fight with them. It was at that time that Phoenix learns he is being followed by Rinko Daimon, who learned of Yugo yet was not fully aware of his true identity other than being a Phantom. After being amused by her determination, he gave her intel of Beelzebub's method of controlling people and won her trust. Eventually, the two got into discussion about his reluctance to make people despair before Rinko convinces Phoenix to make his own decisions. Taking her words to heart, Phoenix reveals his true form to a shocked Rinko before knocking her out, planning on using her as a hostage for his scheme to settle things with Haruto. Abilities In his true form, Phoenix can control hell fire and wields the 'Catastrophe '(カタストロフ, Katasutorofu) broadsword, whose blade is wreathed in flame. He can regenerate from any injury he suffers from an opponent. He can also revive from any attack that would be fatal to other Phantoms, but it takes a lot of energy to do so. Once back at full power after reviving, he's stronger then how he was in his past life. Behind the scenes Portrayal Yugo is portrayed by . As Phoenix, his suit actor is , whom among the majority of his various roles, are Kamen Riders. He is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast. Trivia *Phoenix is the first Phantom that has been defeated by Wizard multiple times. **He is also the first Phantom to severely beat Wizard. **He is also the first Phantom that has multiple Gate targets. External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/wizard/phantom/05.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard Phoenix page] Phoenix Phoenix